Forgotten Memories
by aquatic-ocean
Summary: An Auron x Rikku romance. Auron loses his memory after a tragic accident and ends up falling in love with Rikku. Will he still love her after he uncovers his past and regains his memory? (R&R)


Disclaimer: I do not own Squaresoft, Final Fantasy, or anything else for that matter.  
  
  
  
~ Prologue: Loss of Balance ~  
  
It was a cold, rainy night in perhaps the middle of November. The rain came down in heavy pelts, splattering against the roof of the Al Bhed Inn. The wind roared against the nearby trees, causing the leaves to make a tremendous rustling sound as it clung helplessly to the branches. The sky was completely dark and all that could be seen was the outline of mountains that one would only see visible for a split second when lightning flashed. It was a night of terrible mayhem and destruction.  
  
Inside the Inn, a man tossed and turned endlessly during the storm. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and black pants and though it was a cold night, bands of perspiration were slowly trickling down the side of his face. There was a pained look on his face as he squirmed uncomfortably in his sleep. Suddenly, the thunder struck near the Inn so loud that the man's room filled with a blinding white light.  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
Auron awoke with a start. He was breathing rapidly and he was sweating. His one good eye scanned the room automatically, as if expecting someone to attack him. 'What had just happened?'. The question lingered in his mind for a while before he realized that he, Auron, the great legendary guardian, had a nightmare. Auron couldn't recall the last time he had a nightmare. It was as if he was immune to such nonsense. Nightmares were for little children who were afraid of turning the light off at night. But yet there he was, sitting in bed terrified for a moment because he had a nightmare. 'What was the nightmare?' he now asked himself. He couldn't really remember. Auron slowly lay back into his bed and rolled onto his side. He heard rain falling outside, making a constant pitter-patter rhythm on the roof. Lightning constantly roared in the dark sky. He was wide-awake. Auron reached for his dark shades and flicked on the lamp. Light filled the well-maintained room and he slowly got out of his warm, soft bed. His bare-feet touched the floor; sending cold chills up his legs as he searched for his shoes. Having recovered them, he slipped on the heavy black boots and tied the laces tightly. He then walked to the closet and opened it carefully. Inside hung his prized long red traveler's coat which he removed from the hook and slid his left arm into one sleeve and hung the right sleeve over his right shoulder. His right arm hung casually outside of the coat. He smoothed over the creases of the red fabric with his fingers, his mind in a slight trace as he as gently grabbed hold of his weapon, which was leaning against the wall and swung it over his powerful shoulder. Auron took a swig from his jug and fastened it to his torso. He left his room to see if the others were awake.  
  
Once outside, the rain started beating down on him like tiny rocks. Auron had checked on the others and they were sleeping peacefully amongst the howling storm. He squinted slightly to keep the rain out of his one russet eye and searched the area for fiends. The trees around him blew violently in the wind and dark clouds hovered above. 'Maybe this wasn't such a great idea' he thought to himself, regretting ever deciding to come out and train in weather like this. Yet Auron still moved on, keeping his pace steady as rain bit like cold needles against his face. He had his head down, staring upon the ground as his boots flattened out the grass as he strode upon them. Thunder struck nearby and caused the field to glow with whiteness. He caught a glimpse of gold sparkle on the ground before him. Auron hurried over to it, in wonder of what it was. He took the object within his hand and studied it.  
  
It was a necklace. A golden crest hung from a thin, delicate chain and engraved upon the gold were the words "E muja oui". It was clearly written in Al Bhed. Using his fingers, He gently brushed aside the dust and rain droplets from the surface to examine it further. During this time however, Auron did not hear the sounds of a large approaching beast for the lightning drowned the humongous thuds. He wasn't aware that the fiend was getting ready to pounce at him and was already baring its sharp fangs. No, Auron was too busy examining the chain, which he now pocketed. He faintly heard the roar of the creature as he spun around but too late. The fiend had lunged violently at him and unable to withstand the weight of the creature, Auron had fell and slammed his head on a large rock. The legendary guardian immediately lost conscious after that.  
  
  
  
(A/N): Thanks for reading; I know this had nothing to do with Rikku yet; it was just an introduction kind of thing. Review and tell me what you think of it so far. This is my first fic so try to be nice :DDD! 


End file.
